


Wow, I'm kinda gay...

by TheColoursOfDeath



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: For Me, Forgive Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColoursOfDeath/pseuds/TheColoursOfDeath
Summary: lmao, just me getting fucked by The Once Ler and The Greed Ler
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Original Character(s)





	Wow, I'm kinda gay...

Isolated away in his bedroom at the dead of night, sat Aiden with a bong in hand. He was a rather small 16 year old boy; Only 5'3 tall with shaggy turquoise hair and freckled ridden skin. He had found out about thneeds through his /now/ friend's many failed attempts to sell a now popular everyday product. Aiden had watched as he went from a town idiot to a success almost overnight. It was inspiring to the high school drop out to find out in interviews that The Once Ler too never graduated high school, but Once the factory had been built, it was like he became a whole other person. 

No longer was he bubbly during his interviews, He was cold and sourly witty, insulting most reporters for asking what used to be common questions. He wondered what had happened to his /soon/ to be friend. He became insufferable to be around, and if you couldn't please him; Whether that was you kiss ass to him and said nothing but good about him, or maintain his wealthy image, and soon became to work at his factory for little pay, you were nothing but scum to him. 

Aiden had found himself here due to running away without any of his information that is required to legally work in any of the shops in town, but due to this being a shitty almost prison labor like job, almost all crooks, druggies, children, and poor found themselves here so they can work without being busted. Aiden was one of the older kids and with that was placed to work with the machinery along with all the adults; and soon found himself in trouble after being placed in the group of druggies, abusers, murders, and sex offenders, soon all becoming convicted robbers including the teen. Aiden was let out on probation due to his age while everyone else was put away,

With now being a convicted felon, it wasn't like he could go back 'home' and retrieve his SSN and all that and go apply for a job in town. He was now sentenced to a life of illegal work at the factory and whatever he could find on the side. Upon coming back, his new group took part in armed robberies and jumping on a weekly basis, fulfilling the pent up anger inside the teen at the world. With the money he made from his crimes he was able to rent a room in the factory for workers who weren't poor as fuck and could prove their worth.

Upon moving in from the street, he finally learned one of his first questions when this business first took off. During the introduction he was finally able to meet 'The Once Ler' , his now friend, except he wasn't who he thought he was. There he stood in the doorway of a somewhat decent apartment. A tall skinny man in a green long tailed coat, green gloves to match, pin striped pants, and a dastardly large top hat, but beside him was who he had seen before, that smiley faced cutie that once sang in town. It was told that This man everyone knew as "The Once Ler" was actually his twin brother The Greed Ler who had taken over due to knowing his way around business.

Aiden found himself shaking in a pitiful mess with tears in his eyes anytime The man in green spoke to him; Degrading him for almost anything he could just by looking at the boy's appearance. whether it was point out the heroin needle marks in the crook of his arm, self harm scars covering both his forearms, oversized ripped and dirty clothes he was wearing, his hair colour, or choice of piercings. Everything about the boy was garbage and he needed to know that his only success in life will be cleaning the shit off of his bosses foot.

"That's enough, Greed. You've said enough about him, just carry on with the introduction." Hissed the blue eyed assistant. "I'm so sorry, He doesn't understand he goes too far." The once ler whispered to the scared teen with a hand covering his mouth from his brother. A soft nod came from him as he wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to be as discreet about it as possible. "The kid needs to toughen up, learn a lesson. I don't need a cocky low life shit trying to get in my way. If you feel you want to do my job and care for this little shit, then go ahead." Greed spoke emotionlessly and cold, narrowing his eyes on his brother, "If you really think you're so much better than me, then go ahead. The whole bunker is now your job." 

"What?! I never insisted anything like that," Once ler hissed "All I said was you're too mean and don't care about your workers. You'd be nothing without them." he reminded him, only to get a scoff for a reply before turning to leave the apartment room. "This is your department now, I will have others remove your belongings from your current floor down here. you are now a (another word for landlord)" (fix this part later) and with that The asshole was gone. 

Both Aiden and The Once Ler stood there. "A-Are you okay?" The teen asked seeing the disbelief on his face before a flash of anger. "He does this shit constantly, god you can't say anything to him with him throwing a tantrum." He furrowed his brow, closing his eye tightly as he ran his finger through his hair knocking his hat off in the process. He groaned loudly as he pulled lightly on the black locks. "I'm sorry i caused this..." The boy with a pierced face cried softly, bending down to retrieve his fallen hat.

"I just wanted to get off of the street, I didn't want to cause you any problems.." he continued gently pressing the hat to its owner's chest. hearing the breaking in his voice he looked down concerned, dropping his hands quickly to grasp the small scared wrist, rubbing his thumbs over the small bone. "No, no! You're okay, I promise. He does this shit on a weekly basis, I'll be called back to my normal position within a couple days. He just hates me calling him out." His voice felt like an angel singing, it was so soft and warm. 

slipping a hand from his grasp he wiped at his tear stained cheeks, staring into the atlantic cool blue eye. "Do you, uh, and any belongings that have to be moved into here?" he asked. The teen shook softly, keeping quiet for a moment, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. "A-Am... I allowed to have... my-my drugs in here?" He asked, recoiling his other hand back after asking to cover his face with a shaky fist. The Once Ler was disgusted. This poor boy was literally asking about drugs at such a young age, and also expected him to hit him. 

How do you deal with a drug addict child? His brother would of said yes as long as he continued to work, But oncie had morals. "H-Hey you're okay, I'm not gonna hit you." He spoke calmly, reaching out to once again softly grip the ever so tiny wrist to pull them from his face. "Here, Come sit down." Oncie began to lead him to the apartment bed. Once the teen realized where he was taking him, he jumped back and began begging. "No, no, no, please! My body hurts, i can't. Please, It'll break me! I won't do it for any price." The tan boy began to choke on his sobs.

The adult's face flashed crimson red, and filled with horror. `This kid is worse than I thought`Oncie said to himself before quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you! I only want to talk, I promise, I'm here to help you." He spoke in a panic of his own. "I'm worried about you. Why is someone as young as you here, nevertheless asking about drugs. You're a literal baby." The teen continued to sob, sitting on the floor in a ball against the wall. "Why the hell do you care?!" Aiden barked defensively, burying his face in his knee caps to hide his shame.

It almost brought a tear to The Once Ler's eyes as he watched the broken boy try his best to protect himself, not knowing what a friendly face looks like. He sighed and decided the only way the kid would grow to trust him was to give him freedom. "Yes... Y-You can have your drugs... bu-but only if I supervise you to make sure you use it... as safely as you can get with drugs..." Oncie stuttered, he knew it was wrong of him, but how bad could it be if he was to control the substance? "Uhm, I'll write my number down on a paper and whenever you want to use it... I-I'll supervise you to keep you safe." Aiden looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I want to smoke now..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter one


End file.
